


Beautiful Dreamscape

by BumbleBooty



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, help him, jake is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: As Jake dangles from a hook, he's almost certain an angel has come to save him.





	Beautiful Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a gay jake being gay for best boi

The new killer was definitely a piece of work. Invisible until exhaustion overtook his eyes, Jake found an immediate distaste for how the burn victim would constantly toss out lewd comments during chases. He didn't like the way he held Jake in a  _very specific spot_ , earning a knee to his sternum just before the hook pierced Jake's shoulder a second time. 

Meg and Nea could be seen at the gate with what had to be the new survivor, who towered over them- even with slumped shoulders. The newbie's body turned to Jake's dangling form, and then he was _running._  Jake watched in surprise as Nea tried to grab his arm, but threw her hands into the air in frustration after she missed. With the lullabye that made up the killer's terror radius ringing in his ears, Jake flailed his arms to signal that he had a camping killer. 

It didn't deter the newbie though, as he rounded the corner full-speed and immediately moved to yank Jake off the hook. The world seemed to spin in slow motion as utterly  _exhausted_ blue eyes locked with his own, framed by a messy mop of forcibly flattened curls that had Jake's heart skipping a beat for a reason that had nothing to do with the terror radius. 

A thin, pale hand grabbed his own and yanked him into motion as his eyes began to droop once more, and that was the moment Jake came to his senses and began to sprint as fast as he could to Meg and Nea. 

To his utter surprise, the killer belted out a terrifyingly loud  _"Quentin~!"_ before immediately veering off of Jake to chase _him_ around. 

Jake watched in horror as the other male immediately turned away from the path to the gate, bolting in the wrong direction. Freddy's grunt of pain and anger answered Jake's silent question as Quentin came back behind him, having scooped a medkit from the ground and grabbing his hand to yank him through the door. Meg's cheer covered Nea's own as they both flipped off the new killer, but Jake continued to stare at surprisingly broad shoulders as he was pulled through the barrier.

The campfire was surprised to see a new face towing Jake along, but the embarassed shuffling of the newcomer had Meg snickering. "Welcome to our own special hell buddy. You got a name?"

The newbie laughed, shrugging half-heartedly with one shoulder. "Quentin Smith. And thanks, I guess?" Meg laughed as a hint of a flush rushed over his cheeks.

Ace- in his usual flamboyant fashion- immediately stood and closed the space betweeen he and Quentin to grip the younger's shoulders, then kiss both his cheeks with a wide grin. "The Name's Ace Vinscoti, love! If you need a spot of luck _orrr_  a good time, come find me." His typical fingerguns drew a darker flush to Quentin's face, as he stepped back with a quiet laugh and a hand coming to cover his cheek and right eye.

Nea groaned and theatrically slumped against David, who immediately smacked her rear end with no mercy. The resulting squabble finally drew the attention from the newcomer, allowing Jake to take a deep breath. "Thanks for the save back there. Anyone else would have left me." 

Jake tried not to let his knees seem as weak as they actually were when those eyes turned to him with a hint of surprise. After a second, a friendly, but determined smile crossed his lips and Jake had to muster every ounce of his willpower to not melt on the spot. "I'm _never_ leaving anyone with Freddy. Besides, I know he's going to go for me, so it's a guarenteed save if _I_ go. Also, those spider leg things look like they would hurt..."

Jake prided himself on the casual laugh. "Yeah, they do. Sadly, you get used to it after the initial pain though- and it never lasts very long once you get to that point." Jake tried to give Quentin the most attractive smile he knew how to give, and judging from how Quentin's eyes flickered over Jake's body it worked. "Well, it'll do no good to let you bleed like that. Care to give me a full rundown of what's going on as I stitch you up?"

He raised his newly-aquired medkit in the cutest offer Jake had ever seen, and his voice betrayed him with silence. Jake opted into nodding his agreement and leading Quentin to one of the more secluded spots. Jake swallowed as long legs folded under a trim waist, almost as long as Jake's own. "So how tall are you man? You look like you're close to my height."

Quentin laughed again as Jake's stomach curled. "I'm 5'9. Everyone guesses I'm 6' though, and I'm _not_ gonna correct them unless they ask." The playful wink had Jake grinning stupidly. "I feel that. I'm 6'1, and everyone looks at me like I'm Myers or something." The cutest head tilt he had ever seen had Jake laughing. "Tall ass dude with a white mask and a kitchen knife. He likes to stalk people before he kills them, but the Entity warns us with a music que when he's watched us for so long. If you see him, fuckin' bail behind something as fast as you can." 

Quentin nodded as he opened the Medkit, gently tugging on Jake's collar. "Take it off please?" Jake's immediate grin had Quentin's eyes widening as he realized what he just said, but the sputtering wasn't formed into words before Jake's teasing started. "Oh, if you're gonna ask  _so nicely~"_

 _"Oh my god, you know what I meant!"_ The embarassed face was quickly hid behind thin hands once more. Jake kept grinning as he slid his jacket from his shoulders, grabbing all three undershirts at once and peeling them off. His grin broke into a cringe as the pain of moving his arm and the sticky feeling of drying blood made for an unpleasant combination. Quentin's hands were immediately helping him, giving Jake a wonderfully close-up view of full lips and a smooth neck that dipped into a rather defined collar bone. 

He was suddenly happy he didn't take any damage to his legs this trial. 

Quentin's head tilt didn't help his problem as thin fingers ghosted over the rapidly healing hole in Jake's shoulder. "There's really no need to treat that one- The Entity usually heals up all the bad wounds. The little stuff is what's left to fester." Quentin nodded, setting to work on guiding antiseptic and a needle through each cut from Freddy's claws. 

"So the new killer is named Freddy?" Jake was honestly curious, but quickly regretted asking when that darker look crossed Quentin's face. "Yeah. Freddy Krueger. He's a sick bastard, but at least he can't get Nancy here."

Jake was almost hesitant to ask. "Who's Nancy?"

"She's... a classmate of mine. I've had a crush on her for the longest time, but she never noticed me until our friend 'committed suicide' in his sleep."

Judging from the look, Jake knew there was more to the story and stayed silent for him to continue. "Obviously it wasn't suicide. Freddy was hunting down people from our preschool class to kill in order to take revenge on our parents." 

Jake nodded as Quentin guided his head to the side. "What did they do to make a guy haunt people in their dreams?" 

"They killed him because he was molesting the kids in our class. Nancy was apperently his favorite. I think he pulled me in here because it was my dad that threw the gas."

Jake's obvious disgust had Quentin offering a small smile. "That's a fuckin' nasty dude then. I'll make sure we get you out of trials with him if we can." Quentin nodded as that smile grew. "It'd be appreciated, but don't put yourself at risk to save me. I'm not going to make it easy for him, that's for sure." 

Jake nodded. "Well, here's a pro-tip if he chases us all out. You get up to three chances to try to pull yourself off the hook, and each one you fail make's the entity come for you faster. Normally the rule is to stay alive as long as you can, but considering what you just said, I don't think anyone will be mad if you suicide a hook to make sure Freddy can't get left alone with you." Quentin nodded as he pulled some gauze out to wrap around Jake's bicep. 

With personal space once more abandoned in favor of tending to a wound, Jake gave him the very general rundown of a trial.

He stuttered like a fool when those eyes flicked up to meet his own, making both laugh as Quentin sat back on his heels. "You're kina bad at acting cool." 

"And you're kinda hot for a guy, sue me." 

Quentin immediately laughed, fiddling with the buttons on the sleeve of his jacket. Jake quickly noticed the blood pooling around the shoulder, and slid the medkit closer. "My turn? That shoulder looks like it bled pretty good." 

Quentin seemed abnormally nervous to remove his jacket, but nodded after a few seconds. When it hit the dirt and Quentin took off his tee, Jake made a choice not to ask about the clawed marks down his forarms, and the bruises that rested beside them. Quentin's little smile saved him from his curiosity anyway. "I've been battling against Freddy and his dream world for over a week now- after a while, you have to get a little more physical than caffiene pills and adrenaline shots." 

Jake nodded, setting to work to fix the gouges over his shoulder and down his back. It was fairly quiet after the gauze was used up and bodies were re-dressed, right up until Quentin pulled a bottle of Jet Alert out of his pocket and swallowed a pill dry. 

Jake nodded with approval. "Gotten practice, I take it?" 

Quentin's lip quirked in a smirk. "Yeah. I have ADHD too, so I took a pill for that every day. Ran out yesterday though, and the doctor wouldn't refill. Apperently being sleep-deprived makes you look like a junkie." Jake rolled his eyes as he leant against a tree. "What a prick."

Quentin shrugged. "Yeah, but he's just doing his job. I can see why he wouldn't give someone that looks like they're crazy a bottle of pills." 

Jake conceded with a nod. 

Quentin's friendly smile slipped ever so slightly. "Yeah... Speaking of crazy, I bet my dad is pretty worried that I'm gone. We didn't exactly get along very well, but looking back now I can see why he was so overprotective and-" He cut off then, sighing and rubbing his palms into his eyes. "God I souldn't have yelled at him. He was right in the end anyway." 

Jake offered a half-shrug, knowing exactly what he was going through. "It'll be alright.  _When_ we get out of here, you can make things right between you. If he's worth a shit as a dad, he'll forgive you for whatever you said when you were obviously sleep-deprived and scared of a dude trying to kill you in your sleep. "

Quentin gave an adorably shy smile. "Yeah... Sorry for unloading on you like that." 

Jake reached out to ruffle Quentin's hair, just to feel the softness under the guise of support. The embarassed squeak made it worth it on it's own. "It's alright, we've all done it after our first trial. Poor Laurie was still half-drugged and just curled up against the tree while she mutterered to herself about the boogieman."

Quentin winced, but was obviously sympathetic. "I suppose we all have our own little loads to bear, right?"

Jake patted the spot beside him, which Quentin took in the name of leaning against the tree. "Yeah. Everyone has their own way to cope with all this crazy, and its a surprisingly chill group. Those that like to get creative find their own outlets- like Nea. She steals my knives all the time to go carve her tag into the trees- just to piss the Entity off. Meg likes to unwind with some... uh... personal time. Ace usually joins her if she'll allow it. David likes to box against a tree, which drives Claudette up a wall since she's the one that likes to mother over us all, you get the point."

Quentin smiled widely and Jake's heart forgot it's rhythm once more. "So, what do  _you_ do to unwind?" 

Jake shrugged with one shoulder as he tried to fight down the color forming in his cheeks. "I mostly make sure my toolboxes are ready to go. I have a godly hand at taking the Killer's shit apart, so I like to make sure I'm well equiped. Other than that, I'm usually just relaxing and listening to Dwight fret or off with Meg." 

Quentin's cheeks lit up like a christmas tree, and Jake couldn't help but tap his nose with his pointer finger. "This being said, I've  _gotta_ ask- I know you said you had a thing for Nancy, but any chance you're bi? Or at least up for a little fun?" 

Quentin seemed to be melting from embarassment, but he nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I'm actually pan." Jake grinned widely as he caught Quentin's chin between his thumb and his pointer knuckle. The redness in his cheeks didn't fade as Jake looked directly into his eyes. "I'm telling you now Quentin. I'm absolutely going to try to get in your pants at some point." 

"O-Okay." Jake swore it was the quietest agreement he had ever heard, but was keenly aware of how Quentin didn't pull away from his grasp. "I'm not about to steal your first kiss am I?" 

Quentin barely managed to shake his head. "You're about two hours too late."

Jake hummed a simple noise of agreement just before he pressed their lips together.

He was  _living_ for how Quentin tilted his head into the kiss, leaning just a little bit closer. It ended far too soon, as Ace immediately whined upon catching the two. "Awww, It's been like ten minutes and you've already gotten a kiss!? I'm jealous!" 

Jake rolled his eyes as Quentin pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in them and covering his head with his arms. "And you just ruined it." 

Ace cocked his hip as he flashed a grin. "Claudette knows about your shoulder, and is demanding your immediate presence. And Quentin, if you ever want a  _real_ kiss, I can show you how it's done~" Ace was grinning his smoothest grin as he knelt infront of Quentin and pulled his face upwards. "I promise I'm a good teacher~"

The shy squeak of 'noted' had Ace falling back with a hand over his chest. "Ohhhhh, there goes my heart, I can't!"

Jake laughed as he stood and helped Quentin up. "I'll call the doctor to give you a checkup- or the hag to clean up the mess." 

Ace's horrified groan of indignity had Quentin laughing as they headed back to camp.

Jake couldn't help but linger a step behind, but was quickly ushered to the front when Quentin realized what he was doing. 

Claudette was pleased with Quentin's patchwork, and immediately took him under her wing. Everyone could feel the pressure lifted off her shoulders with another medically inclined survivor around 

However, Jake didn't even bother hiding the pout that developed over the next few trials as Claudette made short work of teaching the sleep-deprived teen everything he would need to know about the plants of the fog.

It didn't go unnoticed. David and Ace teased him relentlessly, and Nea took to cooing at him with Meg.

Jake ignored them all in favor of continuing his routine- and savoring any small glance he got of Quentin. 

Especially the glances that were returned, followed by that soft smile and shy grin.

One time he even got a shy little wave, and Jake was  _over the moon._

He had spent the majority of the downtime of that _trial_ hidden away in the brush, his dick in one hand and his other stuffed into his mouth. 

David had scoffed and called him lovestruck the next time he surfaced at the campfire.

It was Quentin's sixth trial where he returned bloodied and sore for the first time.

Jake was by his side in an instant, ignoring how David was literally mid-sentence as he helped the other male over to Claudette. His stitches went smoothly, but Claudette still demanded he rest.

David didn't take it personally when Jake didn't even say goodbye, leading Quentin into the woods for peace and quiet. 

The silence of the woods was truly a perfect place to help him stretch out, and Jake admired how he held back the whimpers of undeniable pain- choosing instead to breathe slowly and use the pain as a tool to keep himself awake. 

Jake remained quiet as well, choosing instead to carefully take the pale hand beside him into his own and investigate the growing number of bruises and scars. Quentin watched with tired eyes and a small smile, allowing the contact to linger for several minutes.

The tranquility ended when Quentin's hand slid from Jake's, rising to grasp his chin between a thumb and a forefinger. "You know, you  _said_ you would eventually try to get into my pants. I don't believe there's a better time than mandatory bedrest from Claudette." 

Jake couldn't help but break into a grin. "I did say that, didn't I?"


End file.
